Шаблон:Слайд/Музыка
} | id = content | body = style="width:180%; font-size:100%;text-align:auto; font-weight:bold; margin-left:100px; margin-right:auto; margin-top:20px" 1.We are the Crystal Gems 1.Steven's Shield - 2.Let me Drive my Van into your Heart 2.Pearl's Theme - 3.Serious Song 3.The Mother - 4.Giant Woman 4.Dad Museum - 5.Strong in the Real Way 5.Water Damage - 6.Do or Do Nut 6.Atop the Sea Spire - 7.Steven and the Stevens 7.Drop the Strawberry - 8.Ste-Ste-Ste Steven 8.The Waterfall - 9.Big Fat Zucchini 9.Gimme Gimme - 10.Steven and the Crystal Gems 10.That's Unusual! - 11.Be Wherever You Are 11.Peedee's Blues - 12.Steven Tag Song 12.Connie - 13.Mirror Gem 13.Purple Puma and Tiger Millionaire - 13.House Guest 13.Steven's Lion - 14.Secret Team 14.Funland Arcade - 15.Keep Beach City Weird 15.Road Killer - 16.Garnet's Universe 16.Teens of Rage - 17.Lion 3: Straight to Video 17.Meat Beat Mania: Over Easy - 18.Alone Together 18.Meat Beat Mania: FLAMBÉE! - 19.Future Vision 19.Opal - 20.Horror Club 20.Amalgam - 21.Maximum Capacity 21.The Heaven Beetle - 22.Rose's Scabbard 22.Birthday Song - 23.Political Power 23.The Hill - 24.Jail Break 24.Spaced Out Beats - 25.Maximum Capacity 25.Dance of Swords - 26.Rose's Scabbard 26.Holo Pearl - 27.Political Power 27.Lion's Ocean - 28.Jail Break 28.The Cave - 23.Political Power 23.Golf Quest Mini OST - 24.Jail Break 24.Glitch City - 25.Maximum Capacity 25.Synchronize/Sugilite - 26.Rose's Scabbard 26.Sugilite Returns - 27.Political Power 27.Underwater Temple - 28.Jail Break 28.Time Thing - 29.Political Power 29.Battle at the Underwater Temple - 30.Jail Break 30.Monster Buddy - 31.Maximum Capacity 31.Monster Spelunkin' - 32.Rose's Scabbard 32.Fight, Flight or Love - 33.Political Power 33.Overgrown Brambles - 34.Jail Break 34.Rose's Fountain - 35.Jail Break 35.Mirror Gem (саундтрек) - 36.Political Power 36.Let Me Out - 37.Jail Break 37.I Am Lapis Lazuli - 38.Maximum Capacity 38.Mirror Match - 39.Rose's Scabbard 39.Q U A D R I N O M E T R Y - THE SECRET OF THE WAVE LIES IN C R E A T I O N - 40.Political Power 40.Night Drive - 41.Jail Break 41.Lapis' Tower - 42.Jail Break 42.Take My Hand - 43.Maximum Capacity 43.Love Like You (The Ocean Returns) - 44.Rose's Scabbard 44.Dear Old Dad - 45.Political Power 45.Weatherbomb - 46.Jail Break 46.After These Messages - 47.Jail Break 47.UUU Fanfare / Let's Build a Spaceship: Part 1 - 48.Jail Break 48.Blast Off! - 49.Maximum Capacity 49.Let's Build a Spaceship: Part 2 - 50.Rose's Scabbard 50.Almost There - 51.Political Power 51.Fishing for Compliments - 52.Jail Break 52.Secret Team! - 53.Jail Break 53.We Were the Best - 54.Jail Break 54.Steven's Confession - 55.Jail Break 55.Paradise - 56.Maximum Capacity 56.Sadie & The Beast - 57.Rose's Scabbard 57.Peedee's Blues - 58.Political Power 58.Snerson Interrogation - 59.Jail Break 59.Paronaldo Activity - 60.Jail Break 60.Alexandrite - 61.Jail Break 61.Waterfall Training Montage - 62.Maximum Capacity 62.Watermelon Steven - 63.Rose's Scabbard 63.Watermelon Battle - 64.Political Power 64.The Pitch Got Delayed - 65.Jail Break 65.Greg On The Beach - 66.Jail Break 66.Lion's Mane - 67.Maximum Capacity 67.Peridot - 68.Rose's Scabbard 68.Alone Together (саундтрек) - 69.Political Power 69.Twilight Run - 70.Jail Break 70.Decisive Path }} }}